Karen Allen
'''Karen Allen' ur. 5.10.1951 r. w Carrollton w stanie Illinois w Stanach Zjednoczonych; aktorka, która wcieliła się w postać Marion Ravenwood w Poszukiwaczach zaginionej Arki i Królestwie Kryształowej Czaszki. Biografia Karen Jane Allen urodziła się 5 października 1951 r. w Carrollton w stanie Illinois. Jej matką była Patricia Allen z domu Howell z zawodu nauczycielka, a ojcem Carroll Thompson Allen – agent FBI. Aktorka miała jeszcze 2 siostry. Edukacja Karen ukończyła DuVal Senior High School w Lanham w stanie Maryland. Później zaczęła studiować art and design w nowojorskim Fashion Institute of Technology. Następnie dostała się do College Park na University of Maryland. W 1974 roku Karen Allen dołączyła do grupy teatralnej, by po 3 latach rozpocząć studia w Lee Strasberg Theater Institute w Nowym Jorku. Kariera Karen zadebiutowała w 1978 r. w Menażerii, gdzie zagrała rolę Katy. Następnymi większymi rolami aktorki były: rola Niny we Włóczęgach w 1979 oraz rola Jessicy Bloom, radykalnej studentki z lat sześćdziesiątych w Więzach przyjaźni rok później. W 1981 r. Karen Allen wcieliła w rolę Marion Ravenwood w niezapomnianych Poszukiwaczach zaginionej Arki. Już rok później aktorka zadebiutowała na Broadway’u w The Monday After The Miracle. Następnie Karen skupiła się na grze estradowej. Co jakiś czas fani mogli ją jednaj podziwiać na wielkim ekranie. Karen wcieliła się w rolę Jenny Hayden w Gwiezdnym przybyszu w 1984 r. Zaś w 1988 r. mogliśmy ją ujrzeć jako Claire Phillips w Wigilijnym show obok Billa Murray’a. Wśród filmów z udziałem aktorki należy też wymienić Malcolm X z 1992 r., oraz Gniew oceanu z 2000 r. Karen Allen występowała także w produkcjach telewizyjnych m. in. w filmie z serii „Alfred Hitchcock Presents” w odcinku The Creeper, a także w Challenger. Aktorka pojawiła się także gościnnie w filmach z serii Law & Order i Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Fani gier mogli zaś ujrzeć Karen jako dr Clare Burton w Ripper z 1996 r. Życie prywatne W 1988 r. aktorka wyszła za mąż za Kale Browne’a, który grał jej męża w filmie Challenger. Z tego małżeństwa urodził się jeden syn Nicholas. W 1988 r. małżeństwo Karen Allen rozpadło się. Obecnie Allen prowadzi własną firmę wytwarzającą ubrania Allen Fiber Arts w Great Barrington w stanie Massachusetts oraz uczy aktorstwa w Simon's Rock College of Bard. Filmografia right|thumb|Karen Allen jako Marion Ravenwood 1978: Menażeria (National Lampoon’s Animal House) jako Katy 1979: Manhattan jako Aktorka telewizyjna 1979: Włóczęgi (The Wanderers) jako Nina 1980: Zadanie specjalne (Cruising) jako Nancy Gates 1980: Więzy przyjaźni (A Small Circle of Friends) jako Jessica Bloom 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark) jako Marion Ravenwood 1981: The Making of Raiders of the Lost Ark jako ona sama 1981: Na wschód od Edenu (East of Eden) jako Abra 1982: Fałszywa wiara (Split Image) jako Rebecca 1982: Najwyższa stawka (Shoot the Moon) jako Sandy, dziewczyna George'a 1984: Gwiezdny przybysz (Starman) jako Jenny Hayden 1984: Do września (Until September) jako Mo Alexander 1986: Alfred Hitchcock Presents jako Jackie Foster 1987: Szklana menażeria (The Glass Menagerie) jako Laura Wingfield 1987: Bez wsparcia (Backfire) jako Mara 1987: Terminus jako Gus 1988: Wigilijny show (Scrooged) jako Claire Phillips 1989: Mój przyjaciel szympans (Animal Behavior) jako Alex Bristow 1990: Challenger jako Christa McAuliffe 1991: Ściema (Sweet Talker) jako Julie Maguire 1992: Malcolm X jako Panna Dunne 1992: Turning, The jako Glory Lawson 1993: Elektroniczna zjawa (Ghost in the Machine) jako Terry Monroe 1993: Zachwyt (Rapture) jako Georgianne Corcoran 1993: Król wzgórza (King of the Hill) jako Miss Mathey, nauczycielka Arona 1993: Amatorzy sportu (The Sandlot) jako Mom 1993: Podróż (Voyage) jako Catherine Norvell 1995: The Making of Disneyland's Indiana Jones Adventure jako Hostessa 1996: Law & Order jako Judith Sandler 1996: Dopiąć swego: Historia Kerry Ellison (Hostile Advances: the Kerry Ellison Story) jako Margareth 1997: Tyle zim bez ciebie (All the Winters That Have Been) jako Hannah Raven 1997: Dopóki tam byłaś ('Til There Was You) jako Betty Dawkan 1998: Zwyczajne marzenia (Falling Sky) jako Resse Nicholson 1998: Wind River jako Martha 1999: Koszykówka (The Basket) jako Bessie 2000: Gniew oceanu (The Perfect Storm) jako Melissa Brown 2001: Zulus Chaka (Shaka Zulu: The Citadel) jako Elizabeth 2001: Za drzwiami sypialni (In the Bedroom) jako Marla Keyes 2001: Ten okropny rok! (My Horrible Year!) jako Belinda Faulkner 2001: Światowy podróżnik (World Traveler) jako Delores 2001: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit jako Paula Varney 2003: Briar Patch jako Butcher Lee 2003: Where Are They Now?: A Delta Alumni Update jako Katy Schoenstein 2003: Indiana Jones: Making the Trilogy jako ona sama 2004: Poster Boy jako Eunice Kray 2004: Milion za noc (When Will I Be Loved) jako Alexandra 2005: Drużyna 2 (The Sandlot 2) jako Pani Smalls 2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the ''' '''Crystal Skull) jako Marion Ravenwood Linki Zewnętrzne oficjalna strona firmy Karen Allen Allen, Karen